


The Venomous Bite

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [37]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, hilarious band brothers, matt and vi are unbreakable, that bitch envy, the band outs violet, thoughtful shads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The world finds out one of Matt and Vi's secrets.





	The Venomous Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sidenote chapter, but whatever! Now the world knows something else about the two lovebirds. And about Andy! (more andy on the way!)

Monday came and she still got teased, which made her feel like she fit in.  
"You realize if we run into them on tour we're going to embarrass the ever living fuck out of you," Gates poked at her before sitting down with a guitar. They had started work on a song that Shadows had just finished the lyrics to- a political rant about the left and the right thinking they are different when they really aren't.  
"Oh! I know!" Johnny was the only other one in the recording booth with the other two, "We'll make Shads pretend that he's really pissed and going to beat the shit out of him!"  
Gates was laughing when Raven opened the door, "Everybody out. Now."  
  
Everyone ceased kidding around and hurried out to the couches in the studio where Shadows, Brooks, and Zacky already gathered. They looked warily at Raven as he paced.  
The big burly man stopped and crossed his arms, "People Magazine called. They got an 'anonymous tip' about your miscarriage, Vi. I'm sorry."  
Violet just stared back at him and then around the room, not being able to find words.  
Shadows sprung up, infuriated, "What!? They can't print that! What the fuck is happening?!" He put his hands behind his head and squeezed his eyes closed. _Fuck_. Just when things were settling down again between them...  
"No, they can't. They said if we tell them it's not true they won't print it. Or we could go in for an interview. The best option here, though, is probably to call Metal Hammer and give them the story, since they've been pretty great to you guys. Because it's gonna get out one way or another, and they'll paint it in whatever light you guys want."  
Shade had her head in her hands as Zacky rubbed her back.  
"She has to be behind this....I don't know how, but she is..." He winced out painfully as they all looked around at each other and realized that's what must have happened.  
Violet forced herself to raise her eyes to catch his, "Would you be okay going to Metal Hammer?"  
 _No. Fuck no._ But he had to.  
"Vi...." He turned his back...this was going to force them down that road again, "Yeah. That's the best option here, I guess."

  
  
The very next day, they all sat around a comfortable set up at Metal Hammer, who made sure they had everything they needed. They had agreed to an interview and a couple of pictures, but no audio and no video. The band was there for moral support only and sat around the two about to be interviewed. Shadows sat close to Shade, but didn't touch her. There had been long conversations about what they might say. No one got any sleep that night.

  
Scott, who had done many of their interviews, started, "So...this is a tough question to ask or to answer. It's come to light that you guys miscarried back in September. You're here to tell us your story."  
Shadows shifted nervously, "So my ex, the one that attacked Violet and is currently behind bars, is somehow behind this. Not sure how, but I know it's her. She somehow found out about this tragedy and is trying to bury us in it. Little does she know it really only made us stronger. That's why we're here."  
Violet did her best to sit up confidently, but wound up slouching against Zacky, "If you haven't noticed...Shadows and I kind of have a thing," She nervously did her best to break the ice and it kind of worked, a few smiles going around the room, "And as anyone's probably guessed, we've caved a few times. The first time, though, is when this happened."  
Matt took her hand in his, "I told her the condom broke and we just had to wait. Two weeks later, September 4th, she miscarried at Victory." God this was so personal, so weird. His voice was soft.

Violet closed her eyes and sighed.  _He remembered the fucking date and everything._

  
"Wow, man. That must've been so real."  
"Real is fuckin' right. There was blood everywhere. I carried her to the nurse's office there, so I was covered in it--in her blood. I was freaked the fuck out. You panic and you worry and then you realize that there was this life that you created with someone..." His voice hitched.  
"Shade, how did you deal?"  
She looked up at Shads as he squeezed her hand and then back at Scott, "It was tough," Her brow furrowed as she looked away, "Never felt pain like that before in my life--physical or psychological. But we had each other. The boys. They were all so amazing. That was the night we went dancing at the Rainbow Room. They wanted to make sure we got a night out to help keep our minds off of it. In the end, a lot of what other people see between us is us surviving that together."  
Shadows pulled back his left sleeve, "For Christmas, we even got these tattoos in remembrance."  
Violet smiled and showed hers, not knowing he was going to go there.  
"Wow, that's fucking amazing. You guys got matching tatts? So hardcore. Can I see? What is it?"  
Matt put his arm around Vi as she settled into his side, "Sure. It's our initials together with little batwings on it." She couldn't help but think how adorable his dimpled smile was as she looked up at him while he explained it with pride. They were used to the significance of it--it being on their own bodies--but the band and certainly Scott weren't. They all pretended not to tear up, it was just so damn perfect and a little cute.

  
"Holy shit, man," Scott blinked fast, "So on a lighter but related note..." He laughed, grateful to change the subject, "You guys insist on this 'you're not seeing each other' thing, do you date other people?"  
They both turned a deep red as they glanced at each other. Shadows' dimples were up again, "I wouldn't necessarily call it 'dating', but yes."  
Everyone cracked up when they saw how much they were blushing and at what he was hinting. When Scott had gotten control of himself again, he couldn't help but ask, "Anyone you can mention here?"  
Even though the band had agreed to stay out of it, Gates couldn't help but interrupt from where he sat next to Matt. He raised a finger, "Actually, we've been making fun of Vi--"  
Matt nudged him, "Dude-"  
"What? She won't care and he won't care--Right, Vi?" He looked at her.  
Violet shook her head, still red, "Um, I guess not?"  
"So I won't name names, but after our debut of Preaven the other night, Violet comes back from--I dunno, somewhere--covered in black, smudged--I think they call it ' _warpaint_ '? Yeah--I still can't even--" Syn started laughing again as the rest of the band followed.  
"Wow, okay, I think that's enough hints, we all know the band you're talking about," Scott was trying to keep from laughing, "Damn, Shade--they are so young! I mean, you guys are this well-seasoned, experienced metal band that those kids would've gone to high school listening to. I think we've all seen you out with that baseball giant, who's still in the fucking minor leagues--do I sense a pattern here?"  
Violet rubbed a hand over her face, trying to erase the stain on her cheeks, "No, there's no pattern," She laughed herself, "I just don't care. It's not like I'm dating them, so it doesn't really matter."  
"Okay, I'll just call you 'love 'em and leave'em Shade' I guess," Scott shook his head and tried to move on, "What about you, Shads?"  
Matt looked down at Violet and blushed, remembering their night with the Hales, "There may have been a lead singer." He grinned.  
"Okay, so you like 'em young and Shads like women who can sing--assuming you are talking about a woman," Scott did his best to make a joke.  
Shadows' smile got bigger, "Yes, I only dig the opposite sex, unlike _some_ people," he nudged Violet, whose eyes got wide as everyone looked at her. 

_Would she ever stop blushing??_

  
Scott's jaw dropped as the boys giggled, "Wow, we are finding out a lot about Violet today. Fuck, honey. If the Scream video wasn't bad enough, now every man--and apparently--some ladies, have something to dream about at night--"  
Shade was busy hitting Shadows playfully for outing her...experiences.  
"So are you bi?" Scott just came out and asked, "I mean, this _is_ rock 'n' roll--shit gets real and no one cares."  
Vi tried to stop laughing with everyone else, "No, I wouldn't call it that. Not that I really believe sexuality is something so black and white like people tend to label it, but I _definitely_ usually prefer men," Now she was smiling, "There have only been a few women over the years."  
"May have been the same lead singer," Shadows mumbled and put his tongue in his cheek, raising an eyebrow like he was bragging.  
Scott knew this was getting out of hand, but couldn't help himself, "Shads! What!? Did you guys have a threesome?!" He knew he'd probably have to edit this part out.  
The band had been reduced to blushing teenagers. Matt went on, "No, different times, just happened to be the same sexy as fuck singer."  
Violet nodded, remembering fondly, "She is sexy as fuck...and so is their drummer."  
Scott shook his head again, forcing himself to change the subject, "Gates, you mentioned your debut of, what did you call it?"  
Syn had finally stopped giggling, "Yeah, um, we called it 'Preaven' until about a week ago, because it's 'pre-Heaven', but its official title is now 'With Whom I Misbehave,' which of course is a nod to the lyrics from the original."  
"I got to be there--thanks, guys--that song is fucking amazing. To try and redo a song like a Little Piece of Heaven is insane and just when you think no one can write shit this fucked up who's not Jimmy, you guys pull it off. How did this song come about?"  
"I was in kind of a weird place when we were at the cabin, man. Turns out I was missing the girl who wound up being my girlfriend, but at the time I was like-why do I like this girl so much, I don't have girlfriends. Never have--" They all nodded, "But anyway, I remembered making this joke that I would write them a duet--" He pointed at the couple next to him, "And I thought it'd be funny to write them like this totally fucked up shit that they could yell at each other and early on it reminded me of Little Piece of Heaven, so there ya go. We all worked really hard to kind of channel Jimmy as much as we could, and I think we did alright."  
"Yeah, it's almost eerie because of how much it reminds you of the other song, but while still standing as a great song in itself. Those drums, Wackerman! I've gotta hand it to you, man, it's like listening to something the Rev just created! Do you guys feel that way?"  
Johnny spoke up, "Absolutely. In that respect, we felt like Brooks had the hardest job and he took it very seriously. He spent the most time in the recording studio making sure it was perfect."  
Brooks just laughed, "Aren't they the best?"  
  
Afterwards, Scott told the two that he understood if they didn't want to do audio, but the way the interview had turned out, he had to ask. They agreed.  
The picture that was going to be the cover was of Shadows and Shade in the forefront, both standing feet apart and one hand running through their own hair to purposefully show off their new tatts. The band stood behind them, arms folded. It was menacing--them standing up for themselves. The picture for the article was a close-up of the tattoos.  
"That was definitely not how I pictured that going," Matt sighed in relief.  
"Yeah. That wasn't so bad. Thanks guys for sharing my sex life with the world," Violet rolled her eyes as they sat back in their limo.  
"Hey, you're the one who owns that shit like a man would. We all knew you'd like it," Syn made a point, to which she just smiled and agreed.  
Zacky had Violet leaning up against him again, "That bitch keeps trying fastballs, and you guys just fucking knock it out of the park every time."


End file.
